Leaving Normal
by darla101
Summary: Anakin is experiencing flashes. He doesn't know what they are of, but we do...(Anakin / Vader, Padme, Obi-Wan, Luke, Leia, Han, Jedi council.) Part 10 : 27 May 03.
1. Prologue

Notes: I talked about doing this fic a while ago, but I've only just gotten round to it. Making chapter 1 as we speak.  
Leaving Normal  
  
Prologue  
  
'Force, this is boring.'  
  
Anakin had been standing in front of the Jedi council for what seemed like a millennia. He and Obi-Wan had just returned from a mission on Spira. Some spoiled rich kid needed protecting because someone tried to shoot her, while her parents were dissolving some big senatorial row. Nothing much happened, but as usual, Obi-Wan was dragging things out.  
  
He decided to let his mind wonder a little. Spira was a pretty planet, a common resort for holidays. He hadn't minded that kid so much when he'd seen the planet. Coruscant was beautiful in its own way, full of shimmering buildings in the sky. And the Jedi Temple seemed to glow with it. He wondered ' will it always be like this'?  
  
The council and his master were still talking, but he was tuning it out. He could here something else. Some thing through the force, perhaps? Maybe just a background noise. Maybe he was imagining things. He began to feel a rather odd sensation in his chest. A tightness, like there was something there that shouldn't be. Like.well not like anything! He'd never felt something so strong through the force before! This felt.real. It was slightly frightening. The council chamber was neither the time nor place for this. He needed to refocus. He needed to listen. But all he could here was this hissing, this horriable sound. Distorted voices he didn't recognise, he felt so dizzy, sick.  
  
'Am I ill? Is something wrong? I can't breathe!'  
  
H e was starting to panic now. Snap, hisss, snap hisss. 'Whats happening to me!?'  
  
"Anakin!"  
  
That was Obi-Wans voice, but he sounded so far away. He was right next him a moment ago! Smearing images flicked across his eyes like an old holofilm that had gotten dust into it. 'Master!' He felt something cold against his back and head, and then everything went black. 


	2. Chapter 1 : The Aftermath

Chapter 1  
  
"He's waking up."  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"I still don't understand what happened!"  
  
"Anakin?"  
  
"Y-yes, master?"  
  
His voice sounded different, kind of shaky, unsteady. But the pain was gone, and he could see clearly Alin-lee, a healer, and the face of his master, who was sitting on the chair beside him. He was in the med center at the temple. The smell of bacta in the air, the white sheets and the bed told him that much. He pulled himself up, and leant back against the pillow.  
  
"What happened up there?" Obi-Wans voice drew my attention back. He was tired, and maybe a little worried.  
  
"I'm..I..don't know?"  
  
He sat forward on the chair, clasping a hand protectively. 'Wow' Anakin thought @I guess I did worry him.'  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
Anakin thought for a minute, then replied, "We were reporting to the council about the mission on Spira. You were talking, and my attention wondered a little-" He didn't miss the disapproving stare his master gave him. "-and then my chest felt.well it felt tight, or squashed? Like something was there that shouldn't be there and something that should was missing, that's the only way I can describe it. I felt like I couldn't breath, and all I could here was this horriable snap hissing sound and these distorted voices.then I felt dizzy and I heard you call me, then here I am."  
  
His master looked down, holding his hands by his eyes, like he usually does when he's thinking.  
  
Anakin decided to get a question in first, "What did you see happen?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked up, "I was giving the report, when Master Yaddle commented that you didn't look well. I was about to ask if you were feeling unwell when you collapsed." He stopped for a minute, then asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
Anakin nodded. "I am, now."  
  
'Cue the awkward silence,' Anakin thought.  
  
His master cleared his throat, and then began to speak again. "These voices, what do you think they are?"  
  
"It was really hard to distinguish," Anakin frowned, "Just that they didn't sound familiar to me, but.it feels like they should have? Does that make any sense?"  
  
"Not a great deal, but I suppose it could have just been a random future possibility."  
  
"I guess." Obi-Wan looked up to the healer, who had been standing at the end of the bed during the conversation. "Is he fit to go back to the apartment?"  
  
The healer shook his head, "I can't find anything wrong with him. It is a puzzle. I would like to keep him in overnight for observation, but I won't demand it."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at his padawan and shrugged. "Its up to you."  
  
"I want to go!" Anakin said hastily. Theres no way he was staying there longer that he had to!  
  
"Well, you need to rest. If anything else happens, let us know."  
  
It was dark, cold, frightening. There was that noise again, like an adder in the grasslands of Naboo. Snap, hiss! Snap, hiss!  
  
He could see a lot of people in grey uniforms and sense a lot of fear.for him? No, of him! He was walking through corridors, winding corridors that his mind could not contemplate yet his feet knew where to take him. He entered the door and it shut behind him.  
  
There were very few furnishings in this room, just the bare essentials and rather strange pod shape. The colors were black and white and dull but somehow the only colors that deemed worthy.  
  
He sat in the chair at a black desk, holding a datapad in front of him. He didn't know why, but somehow this datapad help important information. But what? He started to look through through and it and was shocked to notice the alien feeling of cold leather on his hands. His eyes felt different, better but missing something. This was such an odd feeling.  
  
Snap, hiss! Snap, hiss!  
  
'What is that damn noise?!' he thought.  
  
He looked at the datapad, but somehow he didn't take in what it said. Instead, his mind wondered and he began to see a different image. A bedroom, in a small house. He was cuddled up to . Padmé!  
  
The weather out side was thunder and lightning.The Gods moving their furniture as his mother would tell him when he'd ask. He smiled at the recollection. A lightning bolt stuck near and all of a sudden a little scream came from elsewhere, and a little figure ran in. A little boy, with blonde hair and blue eyes. A little boy, that looked like his father. Like him.  
  
Padmé sat up and smiled "Did you get scared buy the lightning sweetheart?"  
  
The little boy vehemently shook his head, and another bolt hit and the little thing screamed and ran them. I grined, picking him up as the little boy cuddled between...his parents? . in the double bed. Just as they were settling down again, a clap of thunder braught a little girl in. A weirdly faceless little girl.  
  
"You scarred too honey?" The senater asked.  
  
"No! I was.umm..checking on Luke, to make sure he wasn't scared." The girl replied, her voice echoingly familiar.  
  
"So why don't you come up here and make sure?" Padmé grinned.  
  
The girl nodded, and hastily nodded climbing up and the little family settled down again..  
  
"M'Lord!"  
  
A voice cut into the dream, and a man in grey reported that they had "launched the probes" whatever that means.  
  
"..and the emporer requests an audience."  
  
Anakin woke up, screaming with a cold sweat, with only one thought.  
  
"Whats happening to me?" 


	3. Chaper 2: Questions

Night on Coruscant shone. Everywhere you looked, there was light. He neon signs, the adverts, the clubs and the most important light of all: the stars. They shone the most, in a million different shapes and colors. They shone on the other planets, like a blinding light. Gods among angels.  
  
'More like angels amonst devils.' Anakin thought ruefully, as he drank his coffee. The stars were fading, as the light of day began. A new hope for every living thing. Anakin had been staring out the window, in the apartment he shared with his master for over an hour, since he's awoke from the nightmare.  
  
Anakin was used to nightmares. Sometimes he thought that he could dream every little thing that happened in the galaxy, because he had so much bad dreams.  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
He turned to see his master, head cocked to one side, fully dressed and way too awake for 5:30am.  
  
"Since I was about nine."  
  
Obi-Wan just shook his head. "You must be feeling better."  
  
I attempted to smile but it didn't turn much into one, as he got a shiver down his back.  
  
//".I was but the learner, now I am the master."//  
  
He jumped with a start, and saw Obi-Wan staring at him. "I may have been a little premature?"  
  
Anakin let out a long breath. 'Its not real. That's all you have to remember.' The old saying didn't seem all together true, because it felt so real. "It's nothing."  
  
The little kettle whistled and Obi-Wan made himself a little tea. He took the cup and sat on the couch and motioned for him to do the same.  
  
"I'm going to need more than 'distorted voices' Anakin."  
  
"I had a nightmare. That's it." He sat down on the chair opposite his master, and reached for the comb. He probably looked like a wreck.  
  
"A nightmare similar to what happened in the council chambers yesterday?"  
  
Anakin shrugged. "Can't be sure." "But you think?"  
  
"Kind of."  
  
"And the jumping jack act?"  
  
"A passing tremor?"  
  
"Am I going to get a straight answer out of you?"  
  
"Your tea is getting cold."  
  
With that Anakin left the room, hearing Obi-Wan mutter something about him being the death of him.  
  
The shiver went down his spine again as he headed for the 'fresher. He splashed the cold water on his face, then looked at himself in the mirror. Why didn't he feel.right?  
  
His hair looked like a bantha had dragged him through Nubian woods, his eyes were baggy and bloodshot. Then again, his face looked like a ghost. A ghost?  
  
'I'm losing my mind! I'm imagining ghosts!'  
  
He was being ridiculous. And he had no time to be. He had classes to go to, missions to go on, this was insane!  
  
---  
  
"What do you mean, stationed?!" He asked his master, at Lunch.  
  
"The council feels you shouldn't be put under strain due to recent.developments." Obi-Wan commented gently, as he made his way to the the cafeteria. "And for makers sake, will you keep your voice down?!"  
  
"Sithspit! I have a few nightmares and they ground me? What am I, five?!" Anakin just could not believe this!  
  
"Need I remind you that you collapsed yesterday in front of the entire council?" He has a point. Anakin hated when he had a point. "And watch your language."  
  
"Yes, mom."  
  
"Anakin, sometimes I really wonder why I put up with you and your little sparing matches."  
  
"Your just mad cause you never win!" Anakin grinned.  
  
// "You can't win..."//  
  
"What did you just say?" Anakin demanded.  
  
"I said 'That's because you are stubborn.' What did you think I said?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
They stopped outside the cafeteria and ObiWan turned to him and said, "I can't help you if you don't talk to me."  
  
"I will. I just, I have to check on Luke." 


	4. Chapter 3: Lunch with Friends

" 'I have to check on Luke'? You actually said that?"  
  
Anakin was playing with his lunch in the mess hall of the Jedi Temple. In front of him, was Ash-Leya, Elgaerin, Faeria, Tri-An and Kynthia. They were all different people, from different worlds, all aiming for the same thing. He was explaining what had happened outside the hall, not half an hour ago.  
  
"I couldn't help it. It just sort of slipped out." Anakin exclaimed, stabbing at his salad it had to be killed before being eaten.  
  
"Who's Luke?" asked Tri-An, packing up his lunch.  
  
"I've got no idea. I just.It's a strange feeling."  
  
"How did your master react to such a thing?" Kythia asked, gently. Her antenna was twitching slightly, indicating her worry.  
  
"I'll bet he freaked!" Ash-Leya commented with a grin. The girl would act kind of . bitchy? She didn't mean anything by it; the Antarian was just a bit of a wise cracker.  
  
"Kind of."  
  
"Kind of?" Tri-An asked. He looked doubtful.  
  
Anakin just sighed. He was really too tired to explain much of anything. "He's threatening to get the council to have a good look in my mind."  
  
Ash-Leya just snorted. She tossed her dirty blonde mane out of her face and commented, "Fun."  
  
"Do you not think that it would be better to let the council knew of these odd visions?" Kynthia asked.  
  
"I wouldn't like it. My privacy invaded like that?" Ash-Leya sounded almost incredulous.  
  
"But surely it is more important to know what is wrong?" Kynthia pressed.  
  
"Really not kicking that upper Coruscant accent, are you?" Ash-Leya hissed.  
  
{Sounds like a full scale fight's breaking out.} Faeria sent. The telepath looked worryingly at her two friends.  
  
Elgaerin rose to his feet, the Alderanian looking at his best friend. "Kyn, we have to go to the library before History." He looked over at Anakin. "Maybe you're just overdoing it. You know, stress. I'll see you in Technology tomorrow. Come on, Kyn."  
  
The two walked away from the table, leaving Ash-Leya to mumble to herself.  
  
{You shouldn't be so hard on her.} Faeria sent. Her minds voice was gentle, as if trying to calm her friend.  
  
"Well, she can just be..."  
  
But Anakin had stopped listening. Somewhere in his mind, he could hear something else. Children.  
  
A small blonde haired boy ran into the bedroom. 'Bedroom?' Sure enough, he was sitting in a bedroom, in a double bed. The boy pulled himself into his arms.  
  
Then a brown haired little girl came running it. There was chocolate syrup all over her. She dived onto the bed, after her counterpart.  
  
"Hey! Hey, hey, hey..No fighting!"  
  
Padme? No.  
  
The dark haired former Queen came running into the room, pulling the little girl off the bed. She said something distorted, then told the girl to clean herself up. The girl walked out of the room, head held high, but obviously in a mood.  
  
She put her hands on her hips and looked at the little boy in my arms, and cocking her head to one side. "Luke, you know you shouldn't scare your sister like that."  
  
"I know." Came the muffled reply.  
  
"Then why did you do it?" She sat down and picked up the little thing on to her knee. "Hmm?"  
  
"I didn't think she'd react like that; it was a joke."  
  
"Well its not funny." Padme looked up at me. "Is it?"  
  
"But Dad did it on Senator Organa and you laughed." Luke said, looking at him.  
  
"Still, he apologised afterwards. Go say you're sorry to your sister." The little boy pulled himself off her knee and skulked out the door.  
  
Padme turned to me and sighed, "How am I supposed to stop doing thing like that when he's copying you?" "I don't mean for him to." I said gently.  
  
She just smiled gently, and said, "I know. Its just, you're a father. You have to be careful."  
  
"Ani!"  
  
"What?" he said, he looked around seeing the mess hall again and three very worried friends.  
  
"It happened again?" Tri-An said.  
  
Anakin just nodded. He felt dazed, like he'd been sleeping.  
  
"Listen, I know you're probably not keen on the idea - sith, *I'm* not keen on the idea - but maybe seeing the council is the best thing to do now." Ash-Leya whispered, as they made their way out of the mess hall.  
  
"Talk to Master Kenobi about it." whispered Tri-An.  
  
{And better sooner than later!} Faeria sent.  
  
"Do you know where he'd be now?" asked Tri-An.  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
"Then you should go."  
  
"I'll tell Master Kye that you had something to take care of," said Ash- Leya.  
  
{Let us know what happens,} sent Faeria as the three went to their separate classes, leaving Anakin to his own devices.  
  
He began to walk towards the accommodation, knowing that his master had commented earlier that Siri was back from her latest mission and that he'd wanted to see her. He stopped out side her apartments door, and paused before knocking.  
  
'Here goes nothing.' 


	5. Chapter 4: Telling ObiWan

Sidenote: I don't read the AU's much and have no idea if Siri took a padawan or not. But for the purposes of this fic, she took one for years from now, five before the clone wars. I'm pretty much going on what I know, so I hope I don't get too much wrong. Also, Kye is one of my friends little brothers. Since his name was spelt oddly, figured I'd include him.  
  
---  
  
"Come in!"  
  
The room looked the same as every other boarding room at the Temple. There were white ceilings and walls, and grey carpet. There was a window to one side, looking into Coruscant, two rooms to the right, Siri's and Kati- wise's, and the breakfast bar on the left.  
  
Of course, there were little touches of personality everywhere though. The couch had a golden colored weave over it, there were blue curtains with little stars on them, and the breakfast bar had metal stools.  
  
There, on one of these breakfast stools, sat his master, who was reguarding him with a curious stance. Siri was behind the bar, grinning.  
  
"Ani! I was wondering when I would see you!"  
  
Anakin smiled a little sheepishly. "Hey." He wasn't really looking at Siri, but to Obi-Wan, who had felt there was something wrong. It was written all over his face, as the saying goes.  
  
"I don't see you for months on end, and all I get is a 'Hey'?"  
  
"Umm I'll have to catch up later. I kind of have something I need to uh talk to Master Obi-Wan about." Anakin smiled, weakly.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded for him to leave, "I will meet you in our apartment momentarily." With that, Anakin left the room. He was too nervous to do much else. Obi-Wan turned to Siri, "Come over to the apartment tonight, we can catch up more then." And with that, he got up, leaving Siri a little confused. She yelled after him,  
  
"What's the big conspiracy?"  
  
But no answer was given.  
  
---  
  
Anakin was sitting on the sofa in their apartment when Obi-Wan arrived. He didn't look well, not at all. He looked drained, almost fading. It would be enough for anyone to be concerned about him, but he was his mater, he was supposed to be the one being concerned and remedying it. He made his way over to the char by the window, and sat. This was Anakins game; he needed to put the ball into play.  
  
"It happened again."  
  
"The name slipping?" "No. The flashes. Visions."  
  
"So you have decided they're visions."  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
Obi-Wan rubbed his sinuses and looked at Anakin. "Is there anything you can tell about them? Like who the blazes Luke is?"  
  
"I think.I think he's my son."  
  
"Anakin, you don't have a son." His voice was suddenly very calm. The kind of voice you use speaking to a child. Or a lunatic. Three guesses which one I felt like. 'Doesn't he think I know that?'  
  
"I know! It's just.confusing! I keep flicking from something I like.a future that I'd like.to something." he just trailed off.  
  
"Its frightening."  
  
Obi-Wan just looked at him, breathing out heavily. "What do you want to do about it? It can't go on, surely you realise this."  
  
Anakin just nodded. He knew what was coming, and just didn't feel like he had the energy to fight it.  
  
"You know the council are the best, Anakin. No one else is half as qualified to help."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Will you see them?"  
  
Anakin just lifted his head and nodded. He just hung his head in his hands.  
  
Obi-Wan stood up and walked over and just put his hand on Anakins shoulder. Anakin just continued to look at the floor. There were little tears in his eyes. He was starting to get very drained by these.occurances. "Get some sleep. I'll tell Master Ecin that you are unable to attend your morning lesson and make arrangements for you to see the council first thing tomorrow."  
  
He gently added. "You'll be fine. Alright?"  
  
Anakin smiled weakly and nodded. The council were good at this, its true.  
  
'Then why do I feel like something's going to happen tomorrow?' 


	6. Chapter 5: Telling The Council

Mini Post! Just needed to set the groundwork for the next part..  
  
---  
  
Anakin was exhausted.  
  
There was no way he could sleep last night, not with seeing the council this morning and now, standing outside the council chambers, he was yawning.  
  
'Oh wonderful' he thought. 'I can hear Master Yoda already, "Get more sleep, you must, if to stay awake, in our presence, you are."  
  
For once, Obi-Wan seemed just as fidgety. Was he worried? 'More to the point, should I be worried?' Anakin thought.  
  
The council called for them and in they both went. Anakin lagged behind, something he always did as was taught to him as a sign of respect to his Master, but it was accentuated by the fact that he was tired. He just could not sleep last night. Through fear, he supposed. This thing, whatever in sith-hell it was, could in not be good. Or could it? The images of Padme and their babies, well, it was.a dream. A beautiful dream.  
  
"Knight Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker ." Master Windu addressed them.  
  
The Knight and apprentice bowed to the council and began to tell the tale of the last few days, ending with the vision of the children. The council chambers were silent. Perhaps the Jedi Masters where discussing amongst them what was happening. Anakins hands were sweating, he felt hot, tired, very thing felt so . loud? The silence in the room was deafening.  
  
Finally, Master Yoda addressed the Padawan. "See what you are seeing, we must."  
  
Master Windu spoke up, "Open your shields, and let us see what is happening."  
  
Anakin just nodded, and lowered his shields. The feeling of twelve Jedi Masters entering your mind at once is.overwhelming. He steadied his breathing, letting them see what they needed to. It was draining though.  
  
He stole a glance to his master, whos eyes where darting backwards and forwards between the council members and Anakin almost like he was watching Correlian Tennis! He almost giggled at the thought, but thought better of it. I suppose the Council wouldn't be pleased about it.  
  
'Wow, is it just me or is it hot in here?' he thought.  
  
He was sweating more, and feeling slightly dizzy. Burning, like.limestone? He could hear things, screams? His screams! He was screaming? Why was he screaming? The searing pain engulfing his legs answered that, he heat, force, it was so bad! He was suffocating.  
  
Again, another sound. This wasn't screaming, this was just a rhyme.one his mother used to tell him.over and over.Home.. Hearth..why were his hands hurting?  
  
Suddenly he felt something hit him, and everything went into a sweet black oblivion.. 


	7. Chapter 6: The Aftermath, The Truth & Lu...

Notes: Bring on the Trilogy flashes! For those who have been complaining for them. Also be kind.I've never written the trilogy before. ---  
  
There was nothing there. Just complete darkness. He was shivering, shaking. The world was distorted, nothing was real, and it's not real. It's not real. It can't be.  
  
---  
  
"Do you mind if I come in? ."  
  
A soft whisper came from behind Obi-Wan. The tired Jedi Knight turned around, seeing one of the padawans peeking from behind the door. She had dirty blonde hair, slightly curled and pulled back into a ponytail, in the padawan style. She was human, with blue green eyes, and was biting her lower lip. He'd seen her before, she shared a class or two with Anakin, he thought.  
  
The question was left dangling in the air till Obi-Wans sense came back. "Of course, .Ashlena?"  
  
The padawan came in and shut the door and smiled shyly, "Ash-Leya."  
  
"Ah, I apoligise."  
  
The was a heavy silence in the room, as the girl walked over towards the bed, and fingered the machine measuring Anakins blood pressure. She looked over at her unconscious friend, like she was debating a question in her mind. She seemed to gather the courage to ask it.  
  
"Is he alright?" She frowned, answering her question. "No, he's just been lying there for two days 'cause its such fun, of course he's not okay. Is it.well *what* is it? Is he sick?"  
  
Obi-Wan smiled briefly at the padawans nervous demeanour. 'Honestly Anakin, what have you been saying? I'm not a horrific monster, you know!' he thought to himself. He was half tempted to say it, but realised it would probably upset the girl, so he thought better of it. Right now she was just a concerned friend, wanting a few answers.  
  
"I - They aren't sure, but I don't think its an illness."  
  
Ash-Leya frowned, and said, "Would a - would a sith be doing this?"  
  
"That's the question, isn't it?" The frightened look on the young woman's face made Obi-Wan continue. He did not want to make the girl agitated. "Although, I doubt it. It may just be something passing through the force that's affecting him." The girls eyes opened wide and she commented, "Why would it do - do that to Ani? Why-why would it hurt him?"  
  
Obi-Wan didn't know how to answer. So, he changed the subject. "Has Anakin talked to you about these visions he's been having?"  
  
Ash-Leya nodded. "A little. Its almost like.two different things, like, like Master Yoda always says.possibilities."  
  
"Has he said what kind?"  
  
"Kind of." She said, scrunching her forehead. "One good, one kind of scary."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Another silence filled the room, and Ash-Leya sat on the bed next to her comatose like friend. She again turned to his master, "Can he hear me?"  
  
Obi-Wan just shrugged. "Perhaps. Its been known to happen."  
  
She turned to her friend, "Ahn? Listen to me. We're all real worried, okay? Really. I mean, even Master Windu asked me about you this morning. So we kinda need you to wake up soon, okay?"  
  
No answer came. She wasn't really expecting one. But you never give up hope. When you give up hope, there's nothing else but an empty shell left. She looked up to the Knight and said softly. "I really should go to my class, Master Rhyl will be angry if I'm late."  
  
"You had better, then." She nodded, bowed politely then left the Padawan and Master together. Obi-Wan picked up the young mans limp left hand, interlinking their fingers. He looked at his padawans closed eyes, and sighed.  
  
"What will I do with you?"  
  
---  
  
"Luke?"  
  
Leia's voice was cutting into Lukes dream, waking him. He wasn't overly happy about it, as it was that dream again. The one with him and his parents, and playing the trick on the faceless sister. It was beautiful while it lasted, but afterwards, it stung. It hurt to know it would never happen. "What time is it?" he yawned sleepily.  
  
"Past 0900 hours. You're late for a debriefing."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Luke sat up, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"You alright?" Leias brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun, and she was wearing white slacks and a beige jacket. She looked almost like a snow angel, standing at the door, a frown painted on her face.  
  
Before Luke had the chance to answer, Leia's com went off. "Organa."  
  
"We need you in debriefing room three, your highness."  
  
Leia nodded, "Understood. On my way." She switched the com out, and looked to Luke.  
  
He just nodded and said, "Go, I'll be there in 10."  
  
Leia didn't look overly happy, but left the room all the same, and now Luke was alone with his thoughts. He'd been having the dream a lot lately. Maybe he just missed Ben, and his Aunt and Uncle so much that he was creating a family in his head. But Leia, Han and the Alliance, they were his family.  
  
'The dreams are so real, though.' He thought, with uncertainty, putting on his slacks. 'This is just getting too strange, even by judging on a curve. I mean, look at my life lately. I never thought.but there's no use dwelling on the past. My family are gone, and I have a new one. Maybe not blood, but something more important holds us together.  
  
The hope of freedom. 


	8. Chaper 7: The Danger

"And how long have you been experiencing these - spells?"  
  
Darth Vader, dark lord of the sith, was sitting in a private medical bay. Reduced to this by odd flashes, dizziness and odd feelings. It was simply ridiculous.  
  
But such things could not b tolerated if they interfered with his duties, and so here was a doctor, of all things, was questioning him.  
  
It felt like being a padawan again.  
  
"A few days, perhaps one week."  
  
Doctor Amiti, a Twi'lek doctor, frowned. It wasn't everyday that you treated the second in command of the glorious Galactic Empire, so he was making a thorough examination.  
  
There were many possibilities to the symptoms the dark lord was describing, stress being the most obvious. But how do you tell someone like Darth Vader that he needs rest?  
  
You don't!  
  
"It's starting again," Vader commented. He shut his eyes for barely a moment, and things melted into each other, and hen darkness came again.  
  
-------------  
  
Obi-Wan had been asleep.  
  
It had been a long three days, and Anakin hadn't woken, moved or given any sign that anyone was home.  
  
'Force, he has me talking like him now!'  
  
He'd drifted off peacefully in the chair, only to be awoken by bustle and beeps. He opened his eyes sleepily, looking instinctively towards Anakin, that made him become instantly fully awake.  
  
The beeps were Anakin's heart, and the bustle was the healers gathering around him.  
  
He turned to one, and asked, "Is he going to be alright?"  
  
He just turned back and commented, "Just let us do our job."  
  
-------------- Anakin was sleepy.  
  
It felt like he'd slept for a year but he was still very sleepy. The pains in his chest were still there, but they were dulled.  
  
'Bant must have given me painkillers,' he thought.  
  
Well he had to open his eyes sometime, and better sooner than later. Better getting things over with, as Master Obi-Wan says.  
  
'See, Master? I listen sometimes." He thought with a grin.  
  
He opened his eyes, and the first thing that became apparent was that he was not in the med centre. It was white and sterile, like the med centre, but for one thing, there was an uncanny amount of fear in the room. Another, everyone was wearing uniforms, horriable grey ones at that.  
  
One of the people in the room, a doctor by the looks of him, looked up at Anakin and smiled nervously.  
  
"Good to see you awake, my lord."  
  
Anakins eyes widened, and he could only stare at the man.  
  
"What?!"  
  
------------------------ 


	9. Chapter 8: The Trouble With Switches

"Damn it, you piece of metal, work!"  
  
He'd been working on his x-wing all morning. The damn thing was never going to recover from the Death star battle, it seemed. But then again, it might, with enough work.  
  
Luke sighed. He'd woken early, 0500 or thereabouts, and couldn't go back to sleep. The dark nightmares hadn't lifted any, and he felt a shiver come down his spine and the tingle spread to his arms and legs. They were suffocating, and completely ridiculous at the same time. Force, what would Han think, him freaking out because of a few weird nightmares? It was so embarrassing.  
  
He took a deep breath. He was tired, but he'd have to be falling off his feet to go back to sleep.  
  
So he just continued to work on his x-wing. That was, until the dizziness started. It was like the world around him was turning to beautiful lake of colors, swimming into each other. But he didn't feel so great.  
  
'Maybe I should get checked out," he thought drowsily. He began to stand up, and that was a big mistake. All he felt was a sharp pain in his chest, as the cold floor hit, and the darkness descended.  
  
----------------  
  
'Oh this is not good, this is not good at all!'  
  
The doctor was holding a hypodermic needle, and was threatening to puncture him with it! He couldn't help it if he didn't know who the hell this doctor thought Anakin was, or that he couldn't remember how he got here! There was no need to stab him!  
  
"My lord, if you will just sit down."  
  
"I sit there, and you're going to poke me with that!" Anakin huffed, standing at the wall of the small private room, not caring that he was only dressed in a hospital robe. His entire body felt tingly, but he had no time to think about it.  
  
"This will just calm you down a bit, My Lord, it's not good for you to."  
  
"How the sith is shoving a piece of metal into me going to calm me down!?"  
  
The doctor shook his head in astonishment. The Dark Lord was afraid of needles? This was certainly a twist. He began to talk softly, as if to frightened child. "My lord, if you do not sit down, I will have to assume something is severely wrong, and you will have to have more tests, with more of these," he tapped the syringe, "And I will be forced to request you be restrained." And I hope you won't kill me for doing my job, he thought silently.  
  
Anakin looked at the needle, to the doctor and the to the door on the other side of the room. He could make a break for it, but chances were, this guy knew what he was doing.  
  
Anakins' mouth went dry, and he very slowly began to move away from the wall and slowly shuffled over to the bed. When he made it to the bed, he sat on it, the opposite side to the doctor. He was shaking quite visibly at this point, and he breathing had become unsteady.  
  
The doctor breathed a long sigh, walking round to the bed. Being stationed on the Executor was sure to bring some interesting things, but a seeing an unmasked, terrified Darth Vader was not what he had imagined. He reached out to Anakins' left arm, looking for the vain. It was extremely difficult, as the shaking was severe.  
  
"This would be a lot easier if you just lay down, look to the ceiling and count slowly to ten, alright?" he said, in the same gentle voice.  
  
Anakin nodded, the fear was making him feel a little lightheaded anyway. He supposed not looking *might* help. He climbed under the covers, laying his head on the pillow, and staring at the ceiling. He felt the doctor hold his arm down, and his heartbeat went crazy. He felt a slight prick on his arm, and then he felt a little drowsy. He felt his arm released, and the doctor say something like "There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" and he could feel his heart stop racing and returning to normal speed, and he wasn't shaking so much.  
  
He looked up, looking for the doctor, curious now about where he was. But the doctor had gone.  
  
'Oh well, I'm kind of sleepy anyway.'  
  
------------------------  
  
Obi-Wan was nervous.  
  
He's been sitting outside the med center for what seemed like hours, just waiting on some news.  
  
He felt sick inside, tired.  
  
When Bant finally came out, she looked equally as tired. She turned to Obi- Wan, smiled weakly and sat next to him.  
  
Obi-Wan attempted to dry his mouth, and speak. His voice sounded a little strange. "How is he?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan."  
  
Sorry? Why would she be sorry?  
  
Unless.  
  
Oh Force no, please please no.. 


	10. Chapter 9: Dealing With Luke

"He's entered a coma." Bant continued, we have him on a respirator, but if he doesn't start to breathe on his own soon."  
  
It was all Obi-Wan could do from shaking the woman, telling her never ever to scare him like that. Instead, ever the jedi, he simply asked "What happened?"  
  
"Not a clue."  
  
Obi-Wan tood, a steely determination mixed with sadness and tiredness in his eyes. "I'd like to see him."  
  
It was not a request.  
  
---  
  
Anakin poked his head round the door of the medical bay, eyes darting from side to side, which truth be told, could have been very comical had he stopped and thought about it. But he did not. Anakin was on a mission, a mission to find out what to sith-hell had happened to him.  
  
He padded quickly down the empty hallway, feeling like a child trying to sneak out for a night on the town.  
  
'Gee I wonder who the parental figure is.'  
  
---  
  
"I'm fine, really!"  
  
"I'd feel much better hearing it from someone who knows a little more, medically speaking."  
  
Leia sat down on the chair in front of Luke's bed, jumpier than well . something that's very jumpy. She was anxious now, Luke knew, it was too soon after Alderaan, she didn't want to see her friends hurt. But did she have to be so stubborn?  
  
The medical droid buzzed around him, doing this and that and doing tests, and Leia mainly fidgeted around.  
  
Finally, Luke said to her, "Why don't you go get some sleep? It was a late night."  
  
Leia opened her mouth to reply, when a correllian pirate entered the room, as usual filling it.  
  
"Luke, it's the ladies that are supposed to be faint and you catch them, not the other way around."  
  
The two turned at the exact same time, and gave the same 'whatever' look.  
  
Han held up his hands in defeat and said, "Just came to see how the kid was doin', your worshipfulness. No need to get all rowdy on me."  
  
Leia's eyes flamed, "The last thing I would ever do around you is get -" She stopped, shutting her eyes and sighing. She turned to Luke, with a tight smile. "Perhaps a little rest would do us all good."  
  
She stood up, flattening her gown out and taking her regal position. "Goodnight, Luke.Captain Solo." She breezed past him head in the air.  
  
"Sweet dreams.." Luke whispered, and cuddled under the blanket in the cold, and tried not to shiver.  
  
---  
  
A shiver went right through him.  
  
'What is that?' complained Anakin, inside his head.  
  
He was referring to that feeling of not being alone, almost like the feeling he got around his master - but deeper. It had been surrounding him since he'd woken up, and hadn't had time to truly thing of it, as there was a massive pointy thing sitting in front of him. Fantastic thing to wake up to.  
  
"Freeze!"  
  
'Uh oh."  
  
---  
  
Okay I'm proud I got through this.  
  
Let me know what you think as always. 


End file.
